Inazuma Japan (GO)
Shinsei Inazuma Japan (新生イナズマジャパン, lit. Inazuma Japan Reborn, transliterated in the anime as "New Inazuma Japan") is a team introduced in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Plot Shinsei Inazuma Japan was introduced in episode 1. Members of several teams were reunited in the Holy Road Stadium, waiting for the announcement of the players who would be selected to be part of Japan's team, to participate in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. To commentate a such event, Kakuma Oushou and Matsui Yasujirou were there. Meanwhile, a clown-dressed person was talking to another unknown person yet, telling him he had done a great job about choosing the members, and then called him coach. As he arrived on the tribune, he was acclaimed by the audience, and the commentators revealed him to be the coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Kuroiwa Ryuusei. Then, he announced there would be only eleven members to be part of Japan's team. He told the three first names, which were Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi, making Shinsuke be confident about himself. But then, eight unknown players until now were announced, surprising the whole audience and the others teams' members. They formed a line ahead their coach, who told them to aim for the world title of the best young soccer team, and said there would be a exhibition match in ten minutes. As the match was about to start, Raimon's three players were cheered up by their schoolmates and teammates. Shinsei Inazuma Japan didn't know which team they would play against. The team was then revealed to be Teikoku Gakuen, led by Kidou Yuuto. A brand new rule was then stated by Kakuma Oushou which would be used for the whole tournament. Hissatsu techniques linked to Keshin are forbidden, as well as Keshin Armed and Mixi Maxes. Gouenji Shuuya then said this idea was from Kuroiwa Ryuusei. The match then started, with Shinsei Inazuma Japan having the ball. While Shindou was using Kami no Takuto FI, the other players weren't reacting to his orders and didn't follow him. They didn't even know how to play soccer, even though Ibuki Munemasa was able to stop Mikado Haruma's Koutei Penguin 7. However, Shinsei Inazuma Japan conceded 10 goals. Due to the determination of Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou they were still able to score one unique goal which made the score 10-1. However, Teikoku was still the winning team. Members #'Ibuki Munemasa' (GK) #'Morimura Konoha' (DF) #'Minaho Kazuto' (DF) #'Manabe Jinichirou' (DF) #'Tetsukado Shin' (DF) #'Kusaka Ryuuji' (MF) #'Nozaki Sakura' (MF) #'Matsukaze Tenma' (MF/Captain) #'Shindou Takuto' (MF) #'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (FW) #'Matatagi Hayato' (FW) Managers *'Mizukawa Minori' *'Sorano Aoi' Gallery GO Galaxy Anime.JPG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan in TV Tokyo's Official Site. Shinsei_Inazuma_Japan_First_Choosing_Galaxy1_HQ.png|The members wearing their own school's soccer uniforms. Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|The eleven members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsei Inazuma Japan training (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan training. (1) Shinsei Inazuma Japan training 2 (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan training. (2) Shinsei_Inazuma_Japan's formation (Galaxy 2 HQ).PNG|Shinsei Inazuma Japan's formation. Navigation Category:Galaxy teams